Alerts/Русский
Оповещения сообщают пользователям о особых событиях. Чтобы прочитать оповещения, нажмите на внизу вашего профиля. Оповещения рынка *Если после приёма пищи у гражданина не остаётся еды на следующий день в инвентаре, посылается оповещение следующего содержания: There is no more food in your inventory. Without food to eat your Citizen lose 5 wellness each day until he dies. To avoid starvation we advise you to buy food from the marketplace. \ В Вашем инвентаре не осталось еды. Без еды Ваш персонаж будет терять 5 единиц здоровья в день, пока не умрёт. Чтобы избежать голодания, мы ремоммендуем купить еду на рынке. *Предложения на монетарном рынке истекают через 5 дней после их размещения. Гражданин, разместивший истёкшее предложение, получит следующее оповещение: Your monetary exchange offer consisting in ( value ) of ( currency ) at exchange rate of 1 ( currency ) = x ( currency ) has expired and the money is back into your account. Visit again the monetary market to post a new offer. \ Ваше предложение на валютном рынке состоящее из ( количество ) ( валюта ) по цене 1 ( валюта ) = x ( валюта ) истекло, деньги возвращены на Вам счёт. Посетите валютный рынок, чтобы разместить новое предложение. *После покупки, деньги переводятся между счетами. Продавец получает оповещение следующего содержания: We inform you that ( x currency ) were sold for ( y currency ) from ( account ) using the offer posted on the Monetary Market. \ Сообщаем Вам, что x ( валюты ) были проданы за y ( валюты ) со ( счет ) через предложение на валютном рынке. Оповещения о подарках и друзьях *Получатель увидит следующее сообщение после получения подарка: You received 1 gift of quality x from ( sender's name ). You wellness increased with x. \ Вы получили 1 подарок качества x от ( имя отправителя ). Ваше здоровье увеличилось на x. *После того как пользователь зарегистрировался, пригласивший получит следующее оповещение: ( name ) has registered to eRepublik. You can visit his / her profile and if you want you can add him / her as a friend. \ ( Имя ) зарегистрировался eRepublik. Вы можете увидеть его / её профиль и добавить его / её в список друзей. *Когда Вы получаете предложение стать друзьями: ( citizen ) wants to add you to his / her friends list. Do you accept? 'YES' – 'NO'. / ( Имя ) хочет добавить вас в список друзей. Вы принимаете предложение? 'Да' - 'Нет'. *Подтверждение дружбы: ( citizen ) has accepted your friendship request. \ ( Имя ) принял Ваше предложение стать друзьями. *Отказ от дружбы: ( citizen ) has rejected your friendship request. \ ( Имя ) отказался от Вашего предложения стать друзьями. *Удаление дружбы: Unfortunately, you have been removed by ( citizen ) from his / her friends list. \ К сожалению, ( имя ) удалил Вас из списка друзей. Политические оповещения *После предложения закона, все When a law is proposed all the члены конгресса и президент получают следующее оповещение: A new law proposal is now waiting for the Congress vote. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. \ Новый закон ждёт рассмотрения конгрессом. Вы можете посетить страницу предложенных законов, чтобы обсудить и проголосовать по этому предложению. *Если президент предлагает мирный договор, конгресс получит следующее оповещение:: The President of your country proposed a Peace proposal. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. \ Президент Вашей страны предложил мирный договор. Вы можете посетить страницу предложенных законов, чтобы обсудить и проголосовать по этому предложению. **Если конгресс отвергает предложение, то следующее оповещение отправляется президенту и его конгрессу: Мирный договор был отвергнут конгрессом врага. **Если конгресс принимает предложение, члены конгресса врага получат следующее оповещение: The President of ( country ) proposed a peace treaty. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. \ Президент ( страна ) предложил мирный договор. Вы можете посетить страницу предложенных законов, чтобы обсудить и проголосовать по этому предложению. ***Если конгресс врага принимает предложение: The peace treaty conditions were approved by the enemy Congress. \ Условия мирного договора были одобрены конгрессом врага. *Когда президент предлагает объявить войну другой строне, следующее оповещение будет отправлено конгрессменам обеих сторон и президенту стороны, которой объявляется война: The President of ( country ) proposed a war to ( country ) and now it needs the Congress approval. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. \ Президент ( страны ) предложил войну ( стране ), предложение ждёт одобрение конгресса. Вы можете посетить страницу предложенных законов, чтобы обсудить и проголосовать по этому предложению. *Если президент партии уходит со своего поста, он должен выбрать члена партии с достаточным количеством опыта, чтобы занять его место. После подтверждения, выбранный член становится президентом партии и получает следующее оповещение: Due to party president resignation, you have been selected to become the new Party president for ( party name ) . Congratulations! \ Из-за отставки президанта партии, Вы были выбраны новым президентом ( название партии ). Поздравляем! *Победитель партийный выборов получает следующее оповещение: Congratulations, you have just been elected as President of your party. Using the features available in your party page you will be able to organize your party in order to reach your political goals. \ Поздравляем, Вы были избраны президентом Вашей партии. Используя возможности на странице Вашей партии Вы сможете организовать Вашу партию, чтобы достигнуть Ваших политических целей. *Все победители выборов в конгресс получат следующее оповещение: Congratulations, you have just been elected as a Member of Congress in your country. Visit the Country administration area to use your Member of Congress tools. \ Поздравляем, Вы были избраны членом конгресса Вашей страны. Постетите страницу администрации Вашей страны, чтобы использовать инструменты члена конгресса. *Победитель президентских выборов: Congratulations, you have just been elected the President of your country. Visit the Country administration area to manage your country. \ Поздравляем, Вы были избраны президентом Вашей страны. Постетите страницу администрации Вашей страны чтобы управлять страной. *Когда Вы избраны кандидатом в президенты, вы получите следующее оповещение: The President of ( party ) decided to support you for the next country Presidential elections. Don't forget that only the candidates supported by the top 5 parties in the country will participate at the Presidential elections. See the list of top parties in your country. \ Президент ( партии ) решил поддержать Вас на следующих президентских выборах. Не забудьте, что только кандидаты, поддерживаемые 5 самыми большими партиями будут участвовать в выборах. Посмотрите список самых больших партий Вашей страны. Оповещения компаний *Когда изменяется зарплата сотрудника, он получает следующее оповещение: The General Manager of ( company name ) modified your salary. Your new salary is ( value and currency ). \ Менеджер ( название компании изменил Вашу зарплату. Ваша новая зарплата составляет ( количество и валюта ). *Когда владелец увольняет сотрудника, бывшый сотрудник получает следующще оповещение: We are sorry to inform you that the General Manager of ( company name ) decided to fire you! But don't worry, you can get a new job or you can even buy a company. \ К сожалению, Менеджер ( название компании ) уволил Вас! Не волнуйтесь, Вы можете найти новую работу или открыть свою компанию. *После того, как гражданин устроился на работу, владелец компании получит следующее оповещение: ( citizen name ) applied to your job offer with a minimum skill of ( skill level ) and now works for ( company name ). \ ( Имя гражданина ) устроился на работу по Вашему объявлению на минимальный уровень умения ( x ) и теперь работает в ( название компании ). *После продажи компании, следующее оповещение отправляется бывшему владельцу: Your company,( name ), has been sold for ( value ) Gold to ( name of new owner ) \ Ваша компания, ( название ), была продана за ( цена ) золотых ( имя нового владельца ) *If there is no money in company accounts a message is sent to general manager: Your employees can't work because your company doesn't have enough money to pay their salaries. Add more funds in your company or sell your company stock. *Если у компании не осталось ресурсов, следующее сообщение отправляется управляющему: Your employees can't work because your company doesn't have raw materials in its inventory. Please buy raw materials from the marketplace. \ Ваши сотрудники не могут работать, потому что у Вашей компании не осталось ресурсов. Пожалуйста, купите ресурсы на рынке. *Если в стране нет предложений на работу для уровней навыка между 0 и 1, президент и конгрессмены получат следующее оповещение об этой проблеме: At the moment, there are no job offers for new citizens in your country (skill between 0 and 0.99). Providing jobs for your country population will improve you public image! \ На текущий момент, в Вашей стране нет предложений на работу для новых граждан (навык от 0 до 0.99). Предоставляя работу для Ваших граждан Вы улучшите свой имидж! Оповещение о пожертвованиях *Когда страна жертвует деньги другой стране: ( country ) transferred ( amount ) ( currency ) to your account. \ ( Страна ) перевела ( сумма ) ( валюта ) на Ваш счёт. *Гражданин или организация жертвует продукты другому гражданину: ( citizen ) / ( organization ) transferred ( amount ) products to your inventory. Check your donations list. \ ( Имя ражданин ) / ( название организации ) перевел(а) ( количество ) продектов в Ваш инвентарь. Проверьте Ваш список пожертвований. *Гражданин / организация жертвуют деньги другому гражданину / организации: ( Citizen ) / ( Organization ) transferred ( amount ) ( currency ) to your account. \ ( Имя ражданин ) / ( название организации ) перевел(а) ( сумма ) ( валюта ) на Ваш счёт. *Организация жертвует ресурсы компании: ( Organization ) transferred several raw materials to ( company name ). \ ( Название организации ) перевала несколько единиц материалов ( название компании ). *Когда организация / гражданин жертвуют продукты или сырые материалы другой организации: ( Organization ) / ( Citizen ) transferred products / raw materials to your inventory. Check your donations list. \ ( Название организации ) / ( Имя гражданина ) перевели продукты / ресурсы в Ваш инвентарь. Проверьте свой список пожертвований. Category:Playing the Game